degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3284502-20160612224635
I'm seeing a lot of ignorance going around lately, so hopefully this clears a few things up: Sexuality Spectrum Heterosexual: Only attracted to the 'opposite gender' - as in a man is attracted to women and a woman is attracted to men. Homosexual: Exclusively attracted to their own gender. Bisexual: Attracted to their own and other genders. Pansexual: Attracted to all genders or without regard for gender. Pansexuals often describe themselves as attracted to people and being 'gender blind'. Polysexual: Attracted to multiple, but not all, genders, not necessarily including your own. Q***r (blurred out because of its history as a slur, included because there are some people who use it as an identity): Someone definitely attracted to multiple genders or their own gender who does not feel other labels fit them. Bicurious: Someone attracted to other genders for experimental or curiosity reasons rather than genuine sexual attraction. Fluid: Shifting sexual orientation, sometimes day by day. Heteroflexible: Mostly attracted to the opposite gender, but occasionally to your own (usually with a strong emotional connection). Homoflexible: Mostly attracted to their own gender, but occasionally to the opposite (usually with a strong emotional connection). Omnisexual: Attracted to all genders Androsexual: Only attracted to men or masculinity. Often used by bigoted TERFs, but not always. Gynesexual: Only attracted to women or feminity. Often used by bigoted TERFs, but not always. Ceterasexual/Skoliosexual: Only attracted to nonbinary people. Asexual: Not experiencing sexual attraction to anyone. Note this does not mean they never have or imagine sex or never feel arousal - it means they are not attracted to others sexually. There is also an Asexual Spectrum! It goes like this: Demisexual: Sexual attraction after an emotional connection has been established. Fraysexual: Sexual attraction fading after meeting someone and forming a connection. Cupiosexual: Wanting a sexual relationship without experiencing sexual attraction (sometimes called a 'sex positive' ace). Graysexual: Having very rare or weak sexual attraction, sometimes only under specific circumstances. Akoisexual/Lithosexual (some people avoid 'Lithosexual' out of appropriation concerns): Experiencing sexual attraction but not wanting it reciprocated. No desire for people to be attracted to them. Autochorissexual/Aegosexual: Disconnect between oneself and the object of arousal. May be aroused by something but without any desire to actually participate. Placiosexual: Wanting to do sexual things, but being okay with that not being reciprocated (refers to wanting to do the action, NOT being attracted to others). Abrosexual: Fluctuates between other orientations of asexual. Apothisexual: Repulsed by sexual attraction. ALSO! Friendly reminder that all of these can also be on the romantic spectrum as well, meaning romantic attraction also comes in the form of, for example, aromantic or heteroromantic or lithoromantic. There is also a Gender Spectrum, which looks like this: Cisgender: Your gender identity matches the gender assigned at birth Transgender: Your gender identity does not match what you were assigned at birth - a transwoman would have been assigned male at birth and vice versa for a transman. Note: Sexual orientations such as gay or straight are referring to their actual gender, not the one they were assigned at birth (Ex. a transwoman exclusively into other girls is gay, because a transwoman is a woman.) Hijra: A third gender recognized in South Asia as not completely male or female. Assigned male at birth and adopting more feminine roles - this is a cultural identity and is considered non-binary. Demigender: A partial but not full connection to a given gender identity. (Ex. Demiboy, demigirl, demiandrogyne). Pangender: Connecting to all gender identities. Bigender: Connecting to two or more gender identities. (Ex. Male and androgyne) Neutrois: Gender 'neutral' - a neutral gender May have a preference for being perceived as a particular gender for personal reasons. Agender: No gender. Genderless. Nada. Zilch. Do not associate any gender with themselves. Androgyne: An identity with elements of masculinities and feminities. Genderq***r: An overlap of, or indefinite lines between, gender identity. Genderfluid: Gender identity fluctuates, even day by day. Trigender: Shifting between three genders (Ex. Male, female, and agender) Two spirit: A Native American gender with mixed genders between masculine and feminine elements. Sworn Virgins: An Albanian gender where someone assigned female at birth takes a vow of chastity and lives a traditionally masculine life. Some also identify as trans men. Bissu: A Bugis cultural gender identity in Indonesia, considered 'gender transcedent' with elements of all genders. Fa'afafine: A Samoan cultural gender identity. Someone assigned male at birth, has masculine and feminine traits. Multigender: Experiences more than one gender identity. Polygender: Many, but not all, gender identities. Third gender: People who do not feel or live as a woman or a man and are recognized as neither. Intersex: A person who's sex characteristics do not match the binary understanding of male or female. Kathoey: A Thai cultural gender identity. A person assigned male at birth or intersex who identifies with feminity. Some consider themselves an equivalent to trans women, while others see it as non-binary and a third gender. Quadgender: Four genders. Quintgender: Five genders. Undifferentiated: Don't particularly connect to masculinity or femninity. Butch: Presents with more masculinity. Sometimes used as an identity. Femme: Presents with more feminity. Sometimes used as an identity. Intergender: A gender identity between and a combination of male and female, mostly used by intersex people. Some consider this to be non-binary and others consider themselves cis but intersex and so use a different word. Non-binary: Any gender identity other than male or female. I should also note crossdressers tend to present as other genders (typically a man as a woman or a woman as a man) for comfort/fun reasons and not because it is their actual gender identity, although non-binary ones do exist. There are also people who are questioning their gender/sexual/romantic orientation who deserve the respect of being able to figure things out in peace. If I've left anything out or need to change/reword something, let me know.